


Found Treasure

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools, dream based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is on a book tour for his new tell all book, his intern is doing their best to stay invisible. Can they find one another and complete something that has always been missing or is that a far off dream? ( Involves an original character, that really could be male or female depending on what trips your fancy, as there is no really defining characteristics. i wrote it thinking female though.. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this happening after the war a few years, Draco still is not married and has just released his book. He has been working on revamping his name after the war and the book was his final step.  
> {Written while drinking firefly tea, based on a dream I had last night. No copyright stuff is intended, its based on JKRs characters and the harry potter world. Thanks for reading and any advice or even requests, are certainly appreciated!}

I sat in the trunk of the rented suv with Draco Malfoy. We were given muggle cars for the tour to keep everything together, some things just didn’t do well with shrinking charms. We were on his book tour for his new tell all book and I still couldn’t believe my luck that I was chosen as his intern assistant. I didn’t want to sound like a stalker or anything creepy, so I never let on to the fact that I was already quite impressed with him and his story, struggles and all. 

But sitting in the back end of this suv now, him stretched almost standing in the back opening of the tailgate, I could only imagine how soft his skin must be.. No I mustn't think that. This was the man who overcame everything, his parents and everything. His whispered 'fuck' brought me back and I knew what he was feeling. As he rubbed the bridge of his nose, I knew his thoughts only too well. He loved the book signings but not all the people wanting to condemn him and remind him of his death eater past. He certainly had enough punishment, these people only made it worse, it simply was not fair. 

"its alright, sir, security is here, you just signal and they will handle it. Better be on with it though, don’t want to be late." Wordlessly save a sigh, he got up and went into the building, his security ever present behind and only a brief smile crossed his face before falling in step with them. The line of people waiting now had jaws dropped as they saw him get out of the vehicle so close to their own selves. 

Making my way casually and unseen from the vehicle, just as instructed from the very beginning, I made my way to where to auctions would be held. Every one of these silly signings, we would hold a small auction for fans to buy merch and occasionally the signed item. This time was nothing big, but they liked when I sat in on them to make it look like more people were there. 

About 15 or so people were sitting in a circle off to the side of the building the signing was taking place in. The whole thing always seemed very back-ally, but was really a well thought out ordeal. The items had been divided up before the whole tour started, and a few things would be gathered locally as we went. Those were the things he usually signed. Those were the things that were always most interesting, but most people preferred the snake rings or dragon statues that showed up in every town. 

The auction went on, things going for pretty good prices and I was happy for Draco. I knew he liked knowing people wanted to remember him and that he still counted for something. The next item up was a simple business card, from some ice cream shop we stopped at last night. He signed the card 'thanks for coming, yours, Draco Malfoy.' it was something simple, but we decided to auction it off. 

That auction didn’t go well though. It started at 1pound and was up to five before the girl bidding decided she was joking and didn’t have that much anyway. Without thinking, I said 10pound and the small card was mine. As I went back to the car to fetch my money, I didn’t realize a small fight had broken out between the auctioneer (also an employee who travelled with us, a friend now I'd liked to think, called Marley) and with Draco's girlfriend Astoria, who had apparently been the joking bidder. 

I didn’t know what they were fighting about, but when I walked back things were settling down. I broken in and told them its not that important whatever it is and that we all have to stay civil for Draco's sake, that he is what is important now and their petty fights would need to wait. Marley just looked at me, her face unreadable as Astoria sat looking her normal cross self. 

That evening, after yet another successful signing, we made our way back to the hotel. It wasn’t much, but I decided to sit by the pool as I wasn’t yet tired. It was pretty late so the place was empty but that simply added to the serenity. I slipped off my shoes and dunked my toes in the water, watching the ripples as I moved. My thoughts drifted absently, as if think about almost nothing at all.

Before long, I realized Draco was coming to sit by me. My own heart sped up but I was used to keeping calm and knew I could again succeed this time. He plopped himself next to me on the edge of the pool, rolling his trousers up before dangling his feet near mine in the pool. I decided he looked a little.. off? and thought I would make general conversation, see if everything is alright and all that jazz.

"everything alright, Draco?" I said, daring to look him in the eyes  
"yeah.. I talked to Marley and Astoria.. about the fight today."  
"Oh.. Yeah, sorry that happened, I should've been there to break it up"  
"Yeah.. they told me.. why you weren't there."  
"Oh.." oh know, now he's going to think I'm some sort of creeper, buying his silly signed card, sitting with him in suvs, and now pools. "I swear, I'm not a stalker or anything. I just..I didn’t think it should go for so cheap. I got a steal really."  
"Yeah, try telling that to Astoria. She thinks no one should have to pay anything for my ruddy signing."  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.."  
"Well, don’t be, we aren't together anymore any how. Apparently the lack of publicity just isn't doing it for her"  
"Oh." Man alive I was saying oh to much! Which only made me thing of how different of an oh I was really wanting to say.  
"I'm sorry." I hear myself saying. But I know its only partly true.  
"Yeah, don’t worry about it. t'was a long time coming anyway, Sammy."  
Shock washes over me "You know my name?" I stutter out.  
"Of course. Marley told me about you. And as it turns out, I have your book. My mum insisted I read it years ago. Didn’t know it was you though. Until Marley showed me the drawing you made of me. Uncanny. This book is yours though right?"  
Staring at him and then to the book I made in grade school, I was flabbergasted. I was unaware anyone had read my book, let alone still had it. It was just some lame school project that turned out decent after all.  
"You can not be serious……that book… "  
"My mum.. she wanted me to eat my veggies I guess. Don’t know where she found it, but I'm glad she did… Anyway, this book got me thinking. Will you sign it?"  
"you want my autograph?"  
"well.. you have mine." And there was that grin!  
"and for quite a steal I must say" unable to hide my own smile, now threatening to take over my face.  
"I know some who would beg to differ. But yes, I want your autograph." both laughing now, I was still in a state of shock that the Draco Malfoy would want my autograph. And on a book I made in grade school none the less. An awful tale of a pirate choosing between veggie isle or ice cream land. I knew a few of the book stores had stocked it when I won the contest our school held, but I didn’t think anyone knew of it anymore.

Taking the tattered child's book from his hand, I tried to think of what to write. Writing the only thing I could think of, I suddenly grew nervous. Quickly scrawling I would choose ice cream island, because I think you may be there too. May you always find your treasures, Draco, and may your road be as sweet honey.

I watched him read the inscription, and was shocked when he began to speak.  
"I think I've already found my treasure you know, Sammy, I think it's you." his face looked serious, but his smile looked bigger than I remember ever seeing. Feeling like this was too good to be true, like I was in a dream.. I decided maybe a swim would help me come back to reality. Or at the very least it would help me remember how to talk.  
"swim.." I mumbled, not quite a question as I slid down into the pools chilled water. I sunk down before drifting a bit to the middle of the pool. Not sure if I wanted to disappear and go back to being invisible or.. Something else. Before I had a chance to really decide, he was upon me, our swimming intertwined as we made our way from the floor of the cement pool to the breaking of the water.

"You're nothing like I ever imagined. But everything I ever dreamed" he whispered. He said to me! To ME! Still not believing my luck I just stared. Probably looking rather like a deer in the headlights at this point. He clearly knew and simply pulled me closer. His mouth locking onto mine. The water surrounding us making us feel like an island. Like nothing that happened before this really mattered. It didn’t matter that he was practically royalty and I was merely nothing. No, in this instant, we were equal, melting together in the water. The current guiding us both together and away from the real world. 

"You know, you look awfully cute when you're in shock." He laughed out, his body still holding mine in the water. The lights of the pool casting a perfect glow around us as we drifted together.  
"Two hours ago I was just an intern, doing whatever was needed. I could never have imagined something this amazing would happen. It is so much better than anything I could ever dream."  
Pulling back to look at me with a raised eyebrow, he teased "Oh, so you’ve dreamt about me.. And how exactly did those dreams go may I ask?" before giving me a playful nudge.  
Finding strength to talk from the lightening mood, I pulled him back in tighter than before and whispered in his ear "I'd be happy to show you later sir. But for now, I'd like to see how this dream plays out." 

Hoping we were on the same page now, I nipped at his ear. Clearly the right thing to do as the next thing I knew he had me pinned against pool wall, his hands running over my hips as his lips made their acquaintance with my neck. I could feel the hardness through his now soaking wet trousers and stifled a laugh when I realized how silly we must look in our clothes. He must've thought the same because the next instant our clothes had disappeared and only our under things remained. His wordless magic was always impressive, and right now it was down right hot.  
"Was getting a little heavy" he laughed before attacking my mouth again, his hands now slipping over my newly revealed skin.  
"Yeah.. Can't have that." I purred, not sure how many more words I could really form. My mind was reeling as I thought about what could happen. I had never been this intimate with someone before, and here I was in my knickers with the man of my dreams. This seriously could not be happening. In that instant I knew I had to know if it meant that much to him. If I meant anything to him. It just all happened to fast.  
"You use that parlor trick often?" I said, needing to know more than wanting.  
"The clothes?" he paused and pulled back a little. "Never, in fact. Astoria hated it, and before that there was no one. Even with her, we hardly ever had all our clothes off, it just never felt right."  
"And this?"  
"Feels perfect." He kissed me again and I melted into those words still lingering in his mouth. A moan escaped my lips as he pulled away again.  
"You need to stop that you know, or I'll be mush in your arms." I winked.  
"I'll hold you mush and all." he laughed "I just have to know.. Is this something you do often.. You still seem a little shocked."  
Not sure what to say, I gave the only response I could. "No.. I've never.."  
He cut me off with a kiss before apperating us both up to his room.

"Your first time deserves to be better than in a pool." shaking his head "Better than with some ex death eater scum too come to think of it. What are you doing with me Sammy, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. Why are you letting me have something so precious?" He said all this from the edge of the bed, his hand over mine and his head turned down now as I sat next to him.

And I thought I was the one with insecurities. I guess he really did have a lot of demons to face. But it only added to his charm, the charm I fell in love with the moment I heard his first interview. The charm that screamed that he wanted to be normal, to have someone love him for him. And that’s when it hit me. 

"First off.. You're not scum Dray, I hope you know that. We all make mistakes. I know I've made my fair share; its just convenient that they weren't all over the news. I think we made them for the same reasons though. Call it attention or maybe it was rebelling, but I think we wanted… well, we just wanted.."  
"someone?"  
"yeah. And well, you said you found your treasure. But I think I knew all along you were mine. I just didn’t think it could ever happen. I fell in love with you before I even met you! Its just so crazy! I mean, You're Draco fucking Malfoy!"  
Winded at the speed I just spilled everything, I quickly tried to remember what I just said that made him look at me in such a way.  
"Um..Sammy?"  
"Yeah?" Oh no.. here it comes. He's going to toss my crazy butt out of here.  
"I love you too."  
Oh.. That’s not what I was expecting. Umm.. Think! Why did he have such an ability to stop my brain?!  
"Also.. I'm nothing special, I just know how to handle some press. Besides… I think you meant to say Draco fucking Sammy!"

The grin on his face now was obviously full of both lust and comfort. How did I resist that for so long. I needed to feel him again, his warmth and skin just as perfect as I always tried not to think it was. All restraint tossed out the window where I thought my own butt would be just moments before, I shifted myself until I was straddling his lap. Pushing him down and smothering him in kisses.

The sounds from our mouths intertwined like the most perfect song as i left love bites down his neck and chest, before he swiftly flipped me over. Wasting no time now, he left a few of his own marks on my shoulder before making his way back to my mouth. "I want this to be perfect" He said, and I knew then that he really meant it. "It already is; it's with you" I assured before returning to the most passionate kiss I could imagine. 

Minutes felt like hours as we learned one another's bodies, and together we shared something most beautiful. Drifting off to sleep in one another's embrace before awaking the next morning. "Morning Sunshine." He purred, planting kisses on my sleepy eyelids before gently teasing my mouth with his. "Now I could get used to this." I said, elated to be returning the kiss.We got dressed and made our way down to the breakfast area, knowing we had to move at some point. 

We saw Marley first and I knew I was glowing. I unsuccessfully tried to hide the smile once again consuming my face before noticing the grin spreading across hers.  
"I'll take it the 'thanks for coming' autograph means something completely different now?" She asked, a shit eating grin now on her face if ever I saw one.  
"Nice Marley." Draco said, his hand finding mine as we made our way to the table. He squeezed it once before letting go to pull my chair and I knew then it was more of a promise than anything. We had both found what we needed to be complete and had no intentions of ever letting go.


End file.
